Jaden Saw the Light
by August Storm
Summary: A story idea taken from an incomplete one called the new begging to the society of light. Basically what if Jaden turned into the first SOL member after he lost to Aster. Who will be next and will the light actually succeed? READ AND REVIEW JXA
1. Jaden's Transformation into the light

Chapter 1- Jaden's transformation into the light

_Note- before I begin, I read something like this and like the idea. However I'm going to add my own twist and since they aren't updating their story anymore, I'm going to finish my version off. _

Jaden fell to the ground, his cards flying out of his duel disk. People in the stands stood in shock as the king of Duel academy was beaten.

"Jaden!" numerous people in the stands shouted. He had just lost to the pro, Aster Phoenix and his Destiny Heroes.

"What the hell happened, Ill I did was beat him?" Aster looked confused and took at the body that laid in front of him.

People used down from the stands to help him, but no one knew what was going on in his head.

_In Jaden's mind-_

"_Where am I" Jaden asked into the nothingness. _

"_Jaden"_

_Jaden jumped "Who said that?"_

"_Come Jaden see the light"_

"_The light, what do you mean the light?"_

"_The light that will purify this world from darkness. I have Chosen you to help me, Sartorius, in this crusade against the darkness."_

"_But why me?"_

_But before Jaden's question was answered his mind was engulfed by a purifying light and his mind fell into it. _

_End—_

Jaden was still on the ground but this time people surrounded him all in shock.

"Jaden, Jaden." Syrus was shacking Jaden's lifeless body which was limp. Chazz and Hassleberry were picking up the cards that Jaden had lost and were making a pile.

"Please wake up." Alexis said. She then turned to Syrus. "Let's bring him to the hospital wing he's turning white." (No shit)

Syrus nodded and he and Alexis lifted Jaden's body and carried him out of the arena and over to the hospital. When they got there, it was almost completely empty and they laid his lifeless body on one of the beds.

Ms. Fontaine, the nurse and head of the girl's obelisk blue dorm looked at Jaden. "What happened to him?"

"We don't know" Alexis said. Syrus was in shock seeing Jaden's body so lifeless, and if he wasn't mistaken, saw a light glow from it.

"I'll keep him here over the night, give him some rest and I'm sure that he will be back on his feet tomorrow." Alexis sighed and guided Syrus out of the hospital ward.

"I hope he's going to be okay Alexis" Syrus said dispersedly.

"I'm sure he will" be she sounded doubtful.

'Please be okay Jay' Alexis thought to herself.

Jaden woke up later that night and stared into the darkness that was around him. He looked around him and knew he was in the hospital ward. He knew where he needed to go and got up. He left the ward silently and swiftly and walked towards the forest.

He walked in for a couple of minutes and then saw a figure waiting for him. He had a white suit on and multicolor hair that went below his shoulders. Jaden knew who it was; it was his master and savior.

"I have been expecting you Jaden." Sartorius said.

Jaden walked up to him and kneelt on his knee. "Master, thank you for guiding me into the light."

Sartorius gleamed evilly at Jaden "I knew you would see it my boy." Sartorius handed Jaden two things, a new deck and a white school uniform. Jaden took the new things and bowed his head.

"What is your binding my master" (does anyone else get reminded of Star Wars by this?)

"I would like you to convert the obelisk blue dorm to our cause tonight." Jaden stood up and took his old deck and put it into his pocket and inserted his new one into his duel disk. He switched his red jacket for the new white one and bowed again to Sartorius.

"Your wish is my command." And Jaden left to conquer the whole blue dorm that night.

_At the Slifer dorm—_

Hassleberry, Syrus, Chazz and Alexis were sitting in Chazz's renovated room thinking to themselves.

'Man I hope Sarge is okay, he's my best friend.' Hassleberry thought he started punching the coach just because.

'Jaden, you're going to be okay… I hope' Syrus thought and he seemed like an emo.

'Jaden, I can't live without you. Please be safe' Alexis thought. She had a couple of hidden emotions about him, but tried not to show them.

'Damn Slacker loses and now is in hospital, now everyone is getting upset about it… I wonder if there is cake in the fridge.' Chazz thought thinking about the cake in the fridge.

Bastion walked into the group of depressed group holding the cake that was in the fridge.

"CAKE!" Chazz jumped up and grabbed it; everyone else just stared at him.

Alexis was mad "OUR FRIEND IS IN THE FUCKIGN HOSTPITAL AND ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS FUCKING CAKE!" she punched Chazz in the gut who dropped the cake but was grabbed by Bastion.

"The miss is right" Hassleberry said, "We should visit Jaden."

"That would be a problem." Aster said walking in the room.

Everyone glared at him. "Why would that be?" Syrus asked.

Aster sighed, "I went to check on him and when I got to his ward, he was gone."

Alexis was shocked "he's gone"

Aster nodded "just left, everything of his was gone, deck, disk and everything."

Hassleberry stood up "it's your entire fault the Sarge is like this!"

Aster stood back a little by the sheer force that the dino duelist projected, who was practically dino himself. "It was a duel, how was I supposed to know he would faint and be rushed to the hospital?"

"Aster's right" Chazz said getting up. "He's just stunned that's all. He will be back to normal tomorrow." He then glanced at the cake.

"Yah I bet he's fine." Alexis said and sat down.

Aster sat next to her 'I hope so, I don't like the feeling I'm getting. Something seems, wrong.' He then glanced over to Chazz who had his whole head in the cake which was thrown by a angered Alexis.

'man his friends are crazy, but I got crazier'


	2. Oh no he didnt

Chapter 2- Oh no he didn't

Alexis woke up next morning around 7 am. Well everyone did, they all slept in the Slifer common room because they were too 'lazy' to get up. Jasmine and Mindy were outside screaming for them to come out. The reason they didn't go and physically get them was because to them, the Slifer dorm was icky.

"Why are they here?" Chazz asked sleepily.

"I don't fucking know" Alexis said getting up. Syrus and Hassleberry were wrestling in their sleep and she had to separate them.

"He's my best friend dino brain." Syrus said in his sleep.

"No he's mine droid boy" Hassleberry retorted.

Alexis sighed "Just stop arguing, he likes both of you equally"

Syrus got up "but he likes me more equally"

"No he likes me more equally"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP RETARDS!" Chazz screamed getting off the couch. He doesn't like to be woken from his sleep.

The four of them walked outside to see Jasmine and Mindy who looked really troubled.

"What is wrong guys?" Alexis asked. Chazz was busy fighting Hassleberry and Syrus who were fighting each other.

"It's the blue dorm" Mindy said.

Alexis sighed "what did Crowler do to it now?"

Jasmine shook her head "it's not Crowler, actually we don't know who but it has been transformed."

They stopped fighting "What?" Chazz said in the middle of head locking Syrus and who was in a headlock by Hassleberry.

"It's been turned White" Mindy said.

"What do you mean by white?" Alexis asked.

"Well we saw all of the boys of the obelisk blue dorm and half the Ra painting the blue dorm white." Jasmine said.

"We told Aster who was outside to go check it out" Mindy said.

"Well come on let's check it out" Alexis said and they headed towards the blue dorm.

They were on the path headed towards when they saw Aster body lying in the dirt just 100 yards away from the blue dorm, which was now white or in the process of becoming white.

"Aster what happened?" Syrus ran up to him, but he could only moan.

"Whoever did this is probably there" Chazz said and pointed at the white dorm.

When they got closer they saw students in white painting the blue dorm white. Most were obelisks, but a couple of notable Ra students were also in the white.

"What the hell is going on?" Alexis couldn't believe what she was seeing. "What's going on to the obelisk dorm?"

A couple of the white students looked at here, and then redirected their attention to painting.

"Alexis!" Atticus said running to his sister.

"Atti, who did this?"

"Interesting question, glad I can answer." The last person any of them expected walked out of the new white dorm. "NO BLUE SHOULD BE LEFT!" Jaden walked out of the dorm with his new white uniform and looked over at the group of non-white.

"Jaden WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Chazz was livid with anger and rage.

"Sarge what's up with the white?" Hassleberry said.

"Jaden… Jaden" Alexis stammered out.

"Yes it is me, what I am doing is lightening the place a little bit."

Aster walked over with the help of Syrus. Syrus saw Jaden and freaked. "Jaden… what are you doing?"

"I don't know what happened?" Aster said. "I came here when he just finished beating the last of the obelisks and then he beat me."

Everyone looked at him "he beat you?" Alexis asked.

"Surprised Alexis" Jaden smirked. "No matter, so any of you here have the balls to beat me?"

Everyone looked at each other. "I do."

Everyone starred at the person who said it and that person was Alexis. She didn't take too kindly to the new Jaden and wanted to knock some sense into him.

"You sure Lex?" Atticus asked.

She nodded "someone needs to knock some sense into him."

"Well, meet me at the white arena in 30 minutes." Jaden said. "Oh and bring your friends." He turned around to look at his 'followers'. "I SAID NO BLUE!" and he walked back into the dorm.

The group just stared as he walked back into the white dorm. "What the hell happened to him?" Chazz asked to no one in particular.

"Jaden…" Syrus said looking at the ground.

Alexis walked towards the arena. "It's time to teach him a lesson," and she marched off with the others following in her wake.

'I hope she knows what she is getting into' Aster thought.

30 minutes late at the white arena –

Alexis walked confidently onto the arena floor facing her opponent, Jaden.

He snickered "I didn't actually think you would show."

Alexis growled "Jaden, you know I would so shut up."

Jaden laughed evilly "so much spite even for you."

"Aster do you think she can do it" Atticus asked Aster.

"Honestly I don't know, she might be able to break through to him, or it might go in the opposite direction."

"Well she came close to beating him" Syrus said a little happy "she has a chance."

Aster looked at him "he's not using elemental heroes."

Everyone looked at Aster who looked gloomily at the arena. "Then what?" Chazz asked.

Aster sighed "you'll find out, he beat me with them."

"So shall we start" Alexis asked. She tried to combat Jaden's laugh with a glare but he just snickered.

"Sure, but I'll go first." And he drew.

Jaden vs. Alexis

LP 4000-4000

"I play Avios hero of the light in attack mode" (Atk-1000, Def- 1000, stars 3) a white version of Avian appeared. The red on his claws were slightly lighter and he glared menacingly at Alexis.

"I then activate City of light" (When an "hero of light" monster attacks, if its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only.) A city of white appeared around the two duelists. The white gleamed and reflected the light around them. "

"I then set one card (monster reborn- bring back one monster from the graveyard to your side of the field) and end my turn."

"Fine my turn" Alexis and drew. "I play Cyber Petit Angel in attack mode" (atk 300- def 200, star 3 -When this card is summoned, you can add 1 "Machine Angel Ritual" from your Deck to your hand.)

"I then take my Machine Angel Ritual and activate it" (This card is used to Ritual Summon a "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you are Ritual Summoning.)

She discarded Cyber prima and sacrificed Cyber petit angel to bring out Cyber Angel Dakini (atk-2700- def 2400, star 8, this card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Machine Angel Ritual". When this card is Special Summoned, your opponent must select 1 monster they control and destroy it. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.)

"Cyber Angel Dakini destroy his Avios and attack him directly." Dakini and threw her spear at Avios and it exploded then she picked it back and slashed Jaden who didn't falter.

LP- 1300, 4000.

"I then set a face down and end my turn." (Face down- Hallowed Light Barrier- Discard 1 card. This turn, any damage you take from your opponent's cards and effects becomes 0.)

"Then it's my turn and I activate my face down, monster reborn and bring back Avios." Avios reappeared. "Then I summon Inferno hero of the light (atk 1200, def 800 star 3)." A look alike of Bustrintrix appeared but with white hair and lighter red armor.

"Then I activate polymerization to fuse my two monsters into Inferno Wingman, hero of the light!" (Atk 2100- def 1200, 6 stars - "Avios, hero of the light" + "inferno hero of the light"  
>This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.)<p>

"That's enough to destroy her Dikini, but she does have a facedown" Syrus said.

"Then I activate white veil and equip it to my Inferno winged man" (If the equipped monster attacks, destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls and negate their effect(s). When the equipped monster is destroyed, the controller of it takes damage equal to the equipped monster's ATK.)

"She's doomed" Aster said bluntly.

"Now Inferno winged man attack her Dikini, oh and did I mention that when the monster equipped with white veil attacks, he destroys all of your spells and traps."

Alexis looked in horror as Jaden told her the effect "but that means…"

"You lose" Jaden said bluntly.

Inferno winged man vs. Dikini

Atk- 3600 vs. atk 2700

LP, 1300, 0

Alexis fell to the floor after Inferno winged man affect kicked in and just laid there motionless.

-notes- tell me if you like having all the card affects and junk in the story.


	3. Birth of the white queen

Chapter 3- Birth of the White Queen

"Where am I?" Alexis wondered. She was covered by a purple light and couldn't see 2 inches front of her, or she seeing into the beyond.

"Hello there" a mysterious voice said, it seemed friendly enough to be coming from a friend you had known for years.

"Who are you?" Alexis wanted to know who she was talking too before they continued.

"Let's say… an old friend." The voice said.

"How can you be an old friend if I don't even fucking know you?" She had a valid point, but the voice just chuckled.

"I know you Alexis; I see your desires, your fears, and your feelings."

"Oh yeah" Alexis said skeptically, "I don't believe you."

"Oh, the light reveals all Alexis, you fear losing those you care for, your friends, your brother and the one you love"

Alexis just stood there shocked 'how the fuck does he know? He said something very general so he's probably lying."

"Oh I am not lying to you, Alexis, I see your thoughts. They are as clear as pure water."

Alexis went back into shock 'he can read my mind, holy shit.'

"I see your one true desire, after keeping your independence, after becoming the greatest duelist. Your true desire."

Alexis covered her ears so she would hear what was saying "SHUT UP!"

"You desire the acceptance of one person, you desire him to notice you in anyway."

Alexis fell to the ground covering her ears "Shut up…shut up…"

"Fall to the light Alexis and you may be able to be with him for eternity. You will not be alone in the light and all your desires will be awarded and all your fears eliminated."

At this point Alexis was in fetish position, he and brought her down into a state of self-doubt, her will gone. Whether it be from the over excessive light penetrating her, or the person going through all of her emotions and choosing the ones that hurt her the most. She couldn't take it anymore and she 'broke' and the light entered her, purifying her soul.

Alexis slowly rose up from the defeat that she was just given, she starred at the figure at white standing there and reflecting the same kind of light that she had just been purified by and it warmed her.

"Lexi!" Chazz called running down the stairs of the arena and heading towards Alexis followed by Syrus and Atticus. They others were still in shock of how the duel played out. Aster had left to do 'Aster' stuff. Even I don't know, and I'm the writer!

"It's okay Alexis" Syrus said, "One defeat can't ruin you." Jaden slowly approached Alexis who was still on the floor.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Atticus screamed who was still in the center of the stands but Jaden ignored him and continued walking.

Alexis got up as Chazz approached her. "Thank god you're okay" Chazz said.

"Of course I'm okay dork" Alexis said sneering. Something was different about her, she was more sinister and if his eyes fooled him, had a white aura around her.

"Lex what happened?" Chazz was confused; he didn't know what was up with her. She never called him a dork or smiled like that, only the new Ja….

And it hit him.

"Oh you got to shitting me"

"What is wrong Chazz?" Atticus approached behind Chazz; Syrus was on the bottom of the stairs dizzy. Hassleberry saw him running and couldn't resist tripping him.

"She is one of them now" Chazz said emotionlessly.

Atticus just laughed "You got to be kidding that could happen…."

While Atticus was talking, Alexis approached Jaden. "Thank you for helping me see the light Jay."

He smiled at her "it is a pleasure for you to have joined."

Atticus and Chazz were fuming from what they heard "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

Jaden ignored them and led Alexis out of the arena. Atticus and Chazz tried to catch up to them but were stopped by around 20 white students who blocked the exit that Jaden wand Alexis had just gone through.

"WELL GET YOU!" Chazz yelled at the two figures disappearing in front of him.

For some strange reason, Jaden knew where he had to take Alexis and took her to the docks where there was a white yacht.

"Where are we going Jaden?" Alexis asked.

Jaden starred at her "master Sartorius would like to meet you."

She nodded and followed Jaden up the gang plank onto the boat. They went down below deck until they reached room with a desk of pure white. The walls were a white and everything in the room reflected the light so no shadow shown. A man with multicolored hair was staring at the entrance where Jaden and Alexis walked through.

Jaden bowed and Alexis did the same. "Master a new member wishes to join the light."

Sartorius smiled, 'very good'. "Thank you Jaden, will you please fetch Alexis a 'pure' uniform. Jaden bowed again and left the room so it was only her and Sartorius.

Alexis approached Sartorius's desk. "Alexis, please give me your deck."

She nodded and without second thought pulled her deck out and handed it to Sartorius. He went through the cards and took some out and added new ones in. The deck then glowed white, a white of pure power,

He handed her the deck and she took it without even glancing at what he had done to it.

"Alexis, you may have lost to Jaden, but that defeat has made you stronger."

"Thank you Sartorius." Alexis was grateful for his appreciation, for some strange it fed some 'ego' inside her and she was happy.

Sartorius sat back in his chair, "the society shall rise and will destroy and revive the world in its glory. I would like you to be queen of the new word that will emerge."

Alexis was stunned, only being in the society for minutes now she was already given so much power within it "Thank you master."

Jaden walked into the room with a new uniform. It was pure white girl uniform and pure white high heeled boots.

"For you Alexis" Jaden said and handed the new uniform to her.

"There is a bathroom down the hall, you may change there." Sartorius said. Alexis nodded and left the room.

"Jaden I am very pleased, very pleased." Sartorius said. "With her in our society, we shall emerge victorious, and destiny will be on our side."

Jaden bowed "the pleasure is all mine master."

Sartorius lent back in his chair, "you shall be the king of light, you have already done so much that the light glorifies you with it power."

"Thank you master, but if I'm the king, what are you? And in that matter who is the queen?"

Sartorius shook his head "me I am no more than a messenger to the light, a mere foreseer of the future. The light has chosen you to have its power be transmitted through. As for your queen, she will back momentarily."

Jaden knew who he was talking about and was very pleased with the news. "I will not fail the light master."

Sartorius smiled "I know you won't." Alexis walked in; she had her white uniform which blended in with the walls very well. She stood next to Jaden and was very close to him.

Sartorius stood up "now begins the reign of the light"


	4. Were taking over

Chapter 4- Were Taking over

Jaden and Alexis walked off Sartorius's boat just as someone was coming aboard. That's right, Aster is done with 'Aster' stuff and going to meet his manager. Aster glared at the two of them.

"What are you doing here?" Aster didn't get why they were here.

Jaden glared at him "none of your business dweeb." Him and Alexis walked off the gang plank and headed towards the white dorm that shined in the night. (Its night to add dramatic affect)

'Weird shit is going down' Aster thought. He looked at the cabin on the boat. 'He better have answers' and he walked down into the deck.

_In Sartorius office—_

Sartorius was sitting in his chair and was looking at a screen that was behind his desk. On the screen were Bonaparte and Dr. Crowler both looking at him.

"Hello their Dr. Crowler and Misuser Bonaparte" He said politely.

Neither of them expected that he would be calling them. "What would you like?" Dr. Crowler asked.

Sartorius gave them a warm smile "I would like to be head of the obelisk blue dorm since now you are Chancellor."

They both gawked at him "Why would you want to be a head of a dorm" Bonaparte asked.

Sartorius shrugged "I see potential in some of the obelisks and i wish to guide them."

"Well I'm not su….." Dr. Crowler said.

"DEAL!" Bonaparte cut in. Crowler glared at him and pushed him to the side.

"Why do you want him so bad?"

Bonaparte gave him a knowing look "he will make our student and us famous!"

Crowler thought of the prospect and grinned widely and turned back to face Sartorius.

"It's a deal." Dr. Crowler said to Sartorius. He couldn't help but grin.

"I'll be there tomorrow." With that the screen closed with Dr. Crowler and Bonaparte jumping around the office joyfully. 'Easier than taking candy from a baby.'

Then a knock on the door came, but Sartorius already knew he would come. "Come in Aster"

Aster walked in looking pissed "how do you always know it's me?"

Sartorius turned to face him "Aster, only you have the nerve to come to me at 9pm"

Aster laughed then became serious "why was Jaden here?"

"Well Aster I have just gotten you a new schedule for dueling, and you are booked."

"That doesn't answer my question…." But Sartorius cut him off.

"Yes it does, since he beat you I had to talk to him. He said he would keep that quiet so your record is safe."

Aster sighed 'and I thought he was planning on hiring him, I guess I'm just paranoid.' "That's good, so when do I leave."

Sartorius pulled out a plane ticket, "tomorrow morning at 5."

"Sartorius, are you coming with me?" Aster didn't get why they didn't just go now since his boat was here.

Sartorius sighed, "Well I was offered a head of obelisk dorm here, so I took it. I dislike what's going on there" He lied to Aster very easily; he's been doing it for years.

"I understand, I'll leave you to fix those kids up and I'll do this tour." He looked at his schedule and sighed "you book me for the next 6 months; you're really good at getting me connected."

"It's what I'm best at" and with that Aster left and Sartorius was even more pleased. "Phase two completed, get myself in and Aster out."

Jaden headed back to his white dorm, but Alexis had some stuff to deal with. Girls were not allowed to enter the boys, on any account except the Slifer one because no one gave two shits about that.

'Jaden's got his white palace and I need my own.' She snickered evilly and walked towards the girl's dorm.

She reached the doors and flung them open. Everyone was staring at her, mostly in shock about the new white outfit, but mostly about her reappearance. She had been in the Slifer dorm for the past couple of weeks and most didn't think she would come back.

"What's the Slifer slut doing back here?" Said some random Obelisk girl.

Alexis grimaced evilly "nothing really, just here to 'lighten' the place up a bit"

_-One night of dueling later, or more like an hour- _

Mindy and Jasmine were walking back to their dorm after studying a little bit with Bastion at the Ra dorm. No one really cared because, come on studying, what so bad about that. And also half the dorm is gone.

They were walking along the path by the lake when they saw something very strange. Flood lights were pointed at the Obelisk blue dorm so it became visible.

"What do you think they are doing?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know, let's find out" Mindy said and they walked along the path quietly.

Out of the tree line they peered at the scene. All of their fellow obelisk blues were in white uniforms and painting the dorm. The flood lights were on max and the white they were applying to the dorm was reflecting it outwards so it shown as bright as the obelisk boys dorm.

"Oh no…" Jasmine whispered to Mindy.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mindy whispered back.

"GET BACK TO WORK MAGGOTS!" Alexis screamed through her megaphone. Where she got one I have no fucking clue, but it seems like something she would just have around.

"Yes mistress." All the white girls said in unison and they started working harder. Alexis got into a lawn chair and watched them working.

Mindy and Jasmine were now very scared "holy shit, she just turned the whole girl dorm in a night."

"We should get out of here" Mindy whispered to Jasmine.

They looked at the path leading out from the girl dorm but someone was on it, the last person they wanted to see. Jaden.

He looked very happy at the progress that was being made on the dorm. He saw Alexis in the lawn chair with the megaphone. 'Why didn't I think of that?'

He walked over to Alexis who was screaming through her megaphone at one scarred girl who brought her the wrong type of coke.

"NO ONE LIKES CHERRY COKE!" and the girl ran to get her some regular coke. (I really do think this would happen)

Jaden walked over to Alexis who was glaring at all of her 'minions'.

"Hey Lex, see that you took over faster than I expected." Jaden said, taking a seat on the grass next to Lex.

She looked at Jaden who was sitting on the grass next to her. "Yah they weren't that hard, I took 20 of them at the same time."

"Only 20?" Jaden looked at all of them painting "you could have taken them all at the same time."

"I'm faltered Jay, but they are not all useless."

The girl with the coke returned and Alexis took it "Now go and got another lawn chair, and make it snappy." The girl bowed and ran off.

"Is she useless?" Jaden asked playfully.

Alexis glared at Jaden "who else would get me my coke?"

Jaden nodded "good point."

She returned with the lawn chair and Jaden got up and sat in it. "Is that all you want mistress?" Alexis nodded and she left them.

Jaden chuckled "you got them calling you mistress? I should get mine to call me something like that."

Alexis giggled and drank some of coke, "Do you think Crowler or Bonaparte will try to stop this?"

Jaden smirked "oh not at all, in fact I believe they are going to have to just go along with all of this."

Alexis looked at him confused "what do you mean; Crowler hates you and has a soft spot for blue."

Jaden grinned wider "Crowler isn't the head of Obelisk anymore; Sartorius had just informed me that he has taken that spot."

It was Alexis's turn to smile "perfect" and they continued watching the students working.

Mindy couldn't help it "they look so cute together."

Jasmine slapped her "Our dorm has just been taken over and all you think about is how cute they look together?"

"Well they do" Mindy said looking a little hurt from the slap.

"Come one Mindy we got to tell the Slifers." Jasmine grabbed Mindy's arm and dragged her through the woods towards the Slifer dorm.

When they reached the Slifer dorm, the lights were still on and Chazz, Syrus and Hassleberry were leaning against the porch. Chazz saw them and didn't get why they were there.

"Why are you two here?" Chazz asked who seemed very annoyed.

Mindy and Jasmine reached the base of the porch panting. "She took over."

Hassleberry looked lost "who took over?"

"Alexis!" Mindy said.

Everyone gasped, "What did she do?" Chazz looked worried for the safety of his Lexi.

"She came to our dorm and turned all over to the white and now calling her mistress." Jasmine added.

Syrus fainted, Chazz punched the wall and was on the ground crying and Hassleberry literally broke the wall.

"Are you serious?" Atticus said walking out of the dorm.

Mindy and Jasmine nodded and Atticus looked at the girl's dorm. He could see people now on the roof painting it white and it was almost all done. The flood lights made it shine as bright as the sun and no one could go to sleep on the island.

In the distance he heard "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DOTN HAVE FUCKING COOKIES!"

"All I can say," Atticus said in one of those tones that he rarely uses his serious one. "They are taking over."


	5. Things Change

Chapter 5- Things Change

Jaden woke up the next morning feeling very good. The obelisk rooms were defiantly more comfortable then the Slifer one he had, especially since he didn't have other people in it. He had his own bathroom, living space and kitchen. The walls had been painted a pure white and everything about the room was, well white.

Jaden got up and looked at his desk. 7:00 am. Never would Jaden ever wake up this early, but things change, he then glanced at the pile of homework that he had completed and done thoroughly. He would of never done that either.

He sat on the couch, after getting dressed, taking a shower and getting ready for a fun filled day of being king of white. He pondered what he had done last night.

_******FLASHBACK******_

Jaden was sitting in his lawn chair watching Alexis yell at some girl who she told to get cookies.

"How pathetic are you! Either you bake me some right now, or find some chewy chips ahoy and microwave them!" Alexis demanded. The little girl was cowering at the mere presence of her 'mistress'. Oh for those who haven't had chips ahoy chewy put in the microwave…shame.

"Yes sorry…" and the little girl ran for the kitchen.

Jaden chuckled "your taking advantage of this?"

Alexis smiled at him "of course, but until my 'minion' comes back, what you want to talk about?"

Jaden thought for a second. He looked at the girls painting, 'damn she really is a tyrant, and it's kind of sexy'

"Jay, what are thinking about?" Alexis asked him.

Jaden looked at her "I was thinking about everything that has changed."

"Aw, you're actually thinking" Alexis said playfully and Jaden blushed.

"I know shocking" Jaden said. "But what did Sartorius say to you?" He was interested in what his master had told her.

"Well…." Alexis began. "He told me I was going to be queen, that's why I got all of these maggots calling me mistress. They should at least practice for later."

"You know who the king is… right?" Jaden asked.

"Of course" and she planted her lips on his and he let them stay there for a couple of minutes.

The little girl came back with a plate of cookies and just started at the two of them. Alexis felt the presence of someone watching and released herself from Jaden.

"Um… Alexis…." The little girl said quite frighten by the look that Alexis gave her. She was staring down at her even though she is sitting down, she somehow was able too. Her eyes glowing with pure rage and a scowl on her face.

"RULE ONE, YOU CANT SAY MY NAME!" Alexis nearly blown the little girl back 5 feet and Jaden chuckled at her outburst. "Rule two, give me the firkin cookies." The little girl gave her the plate and ran for cover.

Alexis offered Jaden one "Thanks Lex."

Alexis giggled "your welcome your highness."

_*******End of Flashback*******_

'Your highness, I like it' Jaden thought to himself, he was just staring out into the distance. He got the room on the top floor with a balcony that had a perfect view of the ocean, and the Slifer dorm.

His PDA rang and he answered it. "Yes, Jaden Yuki, oh master"

Sartorius was on the other end "Hello there Jaden, I see that Alexis has purified the girls dorm"

Jaden chuckled "Yes and now only a few Slifers and Ras stand in our way."

Sartorius nodded "very good Jaden, but onto a matter of more importance." Sartorius pulled out three cards. (I'm going to make up tarot cards using figures on a chess board and other places. I honestly don't believe in any future telling bull shit)

Jaden saw the cards; it was the king, two hands shacking and then the bishop. "What does that mean master?"

Sartorius chuckled "I can see the future through these cards and this is what I drew. I foresee an alliance being made with someone with the characteristics of the bishop, you being the king of course. Do you by any chance know anyone who has wisdom beyond their years, knowledge of that makes others seem ignorant and words with meaning in every vowel?"

Jaden thought for a moment "I'm sorry master, I do not." Sartorius seemed a little discouraged. "However if I do encounter someone that fits those characteristics I will inform you that minute."

Sartorius then smiled "your loyalty and determination are un comparable. It was no mistake making you king."

"Thank you."

"Yes and my second matter of business. I was able to change a couple of rules for our convenience. Since our influence goes into two dorms of the opposite gender, I have persuaded Crowler to get rid of that rule so that we may plan together."

Jaden nodded "that will defiantly help our cause, another rule that has been revised by the light."

"Very well Jaden, I shall take my leave and start moving into the old room of Dr. Crowler's that is located in the back of your dorm. Please assemble all white students; I have things that must be taken care of with our pawns."

"As you wish master."

With that the transmission ended and Jaden immediately called Alexis.

"Alexis here"

"Hello there my mistress" Jaden said playfully and she giggled.

"I see you're up early."

Jaden shrugged "yah, listen Master Sartorius would like you to assemble your pawns and meet outside of my dorm."

Alexis nodded "I'll do whatever he says, I'll see you soon Jay."

The transmission ended and Jaden went over to a microphone. He had installed it last night so that he may give orders throughout his dorm and call for announcements and stuff like that.

**All society members please go outside. Our master shall be arriving momentarily and he wishes to speak to you**

Jaden went out onto his balcony. He could see the girls of the white dorm assembling out of it and Alexis at the bottom of the stairs with her megaphone. 'She really likes that megaphone.' Jaden's attention then diverted itself to some figures over by the Slifer dorm. Hassleberry was going morning pull ups, Syrus was doing something and Chazz was complaining.

"They shall see the light or die denying its power."

_About 30 minutes later—_

Sartorius had made his way up to the boy white dorm where a large number of Society members waited patiently. 'Jaden wasn't kidding when he had almost the whole school converted.' They were all organized into lines and standing at attention facing each other. There was a path in the center of the mob so that Sartorius was able to take to get to the door where Jaden and Alexis waited.

"Ah Jaden and Alexis, good work to both of you"

They bowed their heads "thank you."

He then turned around to face the mob of white who were all looking him. "My fellow members, today is the first day of our rebirth. We shall plunge the world in light so that we may purify it."

Everyone cheered "glory to the light" over and over again.

"What the hell is that?" Syrus said. He was walking around the campus since there was nothing better to do. He heard some noises and decided, not to check it out.

"With the power of the light we shall clean the world of impurities and usher in a new area of prosperity under the guidance of the new king and queen of the light."

With that Sartorius took his leave and the crowd dispersed heading for class. Alexis and Jaden stay back a couple of minutes to have a couple of words with each other.

"So I guess its official." Jaden said.

"Guess it is" Alexis said and kissed Jaden interlocking with him.

*click* little did they know that Atticus was behind the tree line with his camera. He had heard the noise also and wanted to find out what exactly was going on.

"Lex when this is all over, I'm going to have so much fun" and Atticus smiled wickedly.


	6. The Bishop

Chapter 6- The Bishop

Bastion was walking towards the Dr. Crowler's class. He was looking at some dueling physics book and was whispering to himself.

"If I take the square root and multiply it by pie…" Bastion said to himself still reading the book.

He kept walking down the path, not noticing the distinct changes that had occurred. Almost every student was wearing white and looking at Bastion who seemed not to notice. Bastion bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Hey watch where you're going" the boy said.

Bastion stood up and looked at him. He recognized the boy from his dorm. His name was Harrison Smith.

"Hello there Harrison. Why are you in white?" Bastion was looking at him. He was not wearing his Ra uniform but rather a pale white one.

He snickered "I was shown the light and have joined the society of light."

Bastion coked his head to one side "never heard of it?"

He laughed "only the best are allowed in." He then gave bastion a smug look "guess that's why you aren't in it."

Bastion gave a look of pure rage at Harrison "I think you're forgetting who the best Ra is here, Harrison"

He just laughed "you think you're the best, but in reality you're nothing more than a dork." He walked away laughing. Bastion then looked around him. At least 60% of the students were in white and most of them he could tell were either from Obelisk or Ra. He balled his fists.

"Not the best, I'll show him. Ill beat the best society member and prove my worth." Bastion then headed back to the Ra dorm. He could miss one day of classes, especially since he's already finished the whole course. Beside he needed to finish his flawless deck. "I will surely not lose and will prove myself."

Chazz walked into the class and his eyes immediately were blinded. "What the fuck?"

He looked around and saw nearly everyone wearing white which reflected the light so it shown outwards. The light was pure and blinded those that weren't also wearing white. He tried to walk to his seat at the front, where Syrus, Hassleberry and Jaden would have sat with him. However only Hassleberry and Syrus sat there. He starred up the ranks of white and saw Jaden sitting next to Alexis and actually awake. He had a cynical grin on his face and the light being projected seemed to be the strongest around him, then Alexis.

Chazz took his seat next to Syrus and starred gloomily at the front of the class. Crowler walked in looking very happy. He still didn't notice the distinct change that everyone had taken since he was too busy reading some stupid book. He walked up to his desk and sat down looking up at the sea of white. He first looked at the Slifer section where he noticed Jaden was not there.

"I shall do attendance" Crowler said. He usually didn't do it, but when Jaden was not there he would.

He read the names on the list; I'm honestly not going to name them. Jaden was always last because his last name was Yuki.

"Jaden Yuki." Crowler said.

"Here."

Dr. Crowler had already marked him absent but then looked up where the voice came from. Jaden was sitting at the top level in the midst of all the white students glaring at Crowler for his incompetence, something he never did. He was in his white uniform, but unlike the others. His went down longer like Zane's. He did that to show his supremacy amongst the white students as the best one, and no one argued.

"Jaden Yuki, what are you doing in the obelisk section?" Crowler said. He didn't look to mad but then he finally noticed the changes that everyone took. Every obelisk, and some Ras were wearing the same white that Jaden had on and none of them had even called him 'Slacker, what you doing up there.' Crowler just bypassed this thought however; it was probably just a new trend everyone was getting into, like Chazz's black, which he still hasn't cleaned…..

"This isn't the obelisk section anymore, it's the society section." Jaden said a look of smug on his face.

Crowler glared at him, and then looked down at his class notes. First on the list was to collect the essay and he snickered. 'If doesn't have his homework I can give him detention.'

"Alright class, please hand in your essays that are due today." He looked at Jaden and then frowned. He had handed his essay along with Alexis to one of his favorite obelisks and he was bringing it down for them.

"Jaden you can't use obelisk as your personal slaves!" Crowler was livid, he hated the fact that a Slifer had risen above an obelisk.

Jaden looked at him and snickered "it's not slavery if they are happy to do it, right McMillan?"

The obelisk that was bringing down Jaden's and Alexis's paper bowed to them. "Yes it is a honor." and handed the papers to Crowler.

Crowler took them angrily and started class. 'If I can't catch him not doing his homework, he'll surely sleep in my class.' However for the whole two hours that his class was, Jaden didn't falter. He sat straight up, arms crossed. I don't think he even blinked.

"Jaden Yuki." Crowler said.

Jaden stood up "Yes."

Crowler gave him a smug look "Why can't I sue the dust tornado trap card against the spell card lightning vortex." He thought surely he wasn't paying attention but he was wrong.

"It is because dust tornado can only destroy spells, but the affect still takes place. Since Lightning vortex destroys monsters instantly, it does not matter if it was destroyed, the affect still takes place." Crowler was about to ask a follow up question but Jaden already knew what to say. "A better card to use would be magic jammer, so that the affect is canceled, making the card useless."

Crowler's jaw dropped at the response Jaden had given. 'He never answers any of my questions like that… what the hell happened.'

Jaden sat down and looked at Crowler with loathing and when the bell rang, Jaden was the first one out with Alexis at his side.

Bastion was in his room, doors locked, blinds down and only one light that illuminated the whole room. Thousands of equations lined the wall and boxes of cards sat next to his desk. He had a inspire calculator next to him and was calculating immensely complex problems. When he pressed the enter button he smiled.

"I have done it!" He screamed to the ceiling. "The unbeatable deck has been created."

It was around lunchtime when Bastion decided it was time to beat the best white student. He walked along the path toward the white dorm. He had to squint from the amount of light that was being projected from it. 'Man they did a really good job on painting I'll give them that'

Jaden was lying down on one of his outside couches, with Alexis laying her head on his shoulder. They were looking out at the campus and waiting for one of their 'servants' to bring them something to eat. Unlike everyone else, they didn't have to eat in the cafeteria. They had people who were happy enough to do all the work for them.

Jaden ears twitched as he heard noises coming up from the entrance of his dorm. "I challenge the best there is from this dorm!"

Alexis also heard it and looked at Jaden, "isn't that Bastion?"

Jaden nodded "yah I didn't remember seeing him in class today, the little brainiack probably already finished the whole year…" Jaden stopped his eyes grew wide in excitement. Alexis looked at him nervously.

"Um, Jay, what's wrong?" But Jaden already had bolted inside and picked up his PDA. Alexis looked annoyed; she was really comfortable on his shoulder.

"Master Sartorius."

Sartorius appeared on the screen "Hello Jaden, what troubles you?"

"I have figured out who the bishop is."

Bastion was trying to get through a line of white students. "Let me through, I challenge the best member."

They all snickered "You can't request a challenge from the king, only accept one."

"And he does." A voice said from the top of the stairs. They all looked up at the person who said it and Bastion's jaw dropped. There stood Jaden in his white uniform and Alexis in hers on his right. The white students backed off from Bastion who just stood there.

"As you wish" they said as the two of them walked down the stairs to Bastion who was stopped at the door.

They approached the stunned Bastion snickering. "What's wrong" Alexis asked smugly. "You didn't think it would be us?"

Bastion frowned "no I didn't."

Jaden chuckled "Of course, who would have ever thought I would be head of the society of light." Jaden was only 8 feet away from Bastion, "But enough of that shall we duel?"

Bastion pulled out his duel disk and activated it "if you're the best, then you shouldn't be too hard to beat."

Jaden laughed evilly and Bastion backed off "oh you're in for a world of hurt" and he pulled his duel disk.

Alexis was off shouting at some girl who was supposed to get her a coke so that she could watch the match.

"Game on"

White Jaden vs. Bastion Misawa

LP 4000-4000

"Challenger goes first" Jaden said and Bastion drew.

"I summon Magnet Warrior sigma plus in atk position. (1800/1500 stars 4 -This card cannot declare an attack targeting a "Plus" monster. If your opponent controls a "Minus" monster, this card must attack it, if able.)

An orange magnet soldier appeared, holding an orange magnet shield and sword.

"And I set one card and end my turn." Bastion snickered to himself, his facedown was mirror force and he would destroy Jaden's monster then atk him with all his monsters and win.

"It won't work Bastion." Jaden said. Bastion looked dumbly at Jaden.

"What won't work?" Bastion seemed confused.

Jaden laughed "your mirror force dumbass."

Bastion was shocked 'how did he know what my facedown was?'

"Tisk, tisk Bastion, you should've been in class today. I play mystical space typhoon destroying your face down."

A large tornado came a swept up Bastion's face down shattering it into particles.

"Next i activate white fusion to fuse Volt Hero of the light and Clayman hero of the light to summon Volt Giant, hero of the light." (atk 2400, def 1500 star 6- " Volt Hero of the light " + " Clayman hero of the light "-When this card is Fusion Summoned, select and destroy 1 face-up monster on the field with original ATK less than the ATK of this card.)

A large giant came out, volts of white light coming from its body. He was a pure white except for the light gold trim around the edges.

"Now with his affect, I can destroy your magnet warrior so say goodbye," The giant glided over to the magnet warrior and fired bolts of white electricity at it and it shattered into particles.

"But that means…" Bastion began to say before he was hit by Jaden's giant.

LP 4000- 1600

"Don't think I'm done Bastion because I activate de-fusion which separates my monsters." The giant separated to a white Clayman and Sparkman (white versions called Volt) both glaring at Bastion. "Now attack him!"

LP 4000-0

Bastion collapse on the ground in defeat and Jaden laughed. Alexis turned back after getting her coke and looked displeased.

"It's already over?"

Jaden nodded and took out his PDA "Master Sartorius, we got him."


	7. Annoyance

Chapter 7- Annoyance

Bastion was sent to Master Sartorius when he got off the ground. Like everyone else that Jaden had defeated, they had seen the light and Sartorius was very pleased that he got him. Alexis and Jaden accompanied him to his office. When they approached the door, it opened and the three of them walked in. The room was an exact copy of his office on his boat, but slightly larger and here it was brighter. To non-society members, you would have to keep your eyes closed to even be able to sit in the room.

"Master Sartorius I have brought you Bastion as you requested" Jaden said as he bowed to him.

Sartorius stood up "very good, please leave me and Bastion alone for a little while." Both Alexis and Jaden walked out of the room.

They walked back down the hallway and up the stairs to get back to Jaden's room.

"Man, that was annoying" Alexis said to Jaden. He nodded and put his arm around her and she giggled.

"Yah, but it had to be done."

_At Sartorius's office- _

Bastion walked over to Sartorius's desk and bowed. Sartorius gleamed at his new follower.

"Ah Bastion, you have achieved enlightenment" Bastion nodded in agreement.

"Yes master, I have seen the glorious light and willing to serve it"

Sartorius smiled smugly "very good, I have a job for you" Bastion looked at Sartorius's eyes which were a sparkling purple, full of mystic. "Yes Bastion, it has occurred to me to use your genius to my advantage."

"Thank you master" Bastion liked the compliment that his master gave him and it fed his new white ego.

"Yes Bastion, I need you to hack the computer system in this school. I believe a task like that would be trivial to you"

Bastion nodded "consider it done"

Sartorius's smiled curled up in a slightly evil way "excellent"

_At the lair of doom! No not really... at the Slifer Dorm_

Chazz was opening a box he had just ordered from the school store. Sitting around it was Atticus, Chazz, Syrus, Hassleberry, Mindy and Jasmine. They all looked terrified, except for Atticus who was reading a teen pop magazine and smiling to himself.

Chazz pulled out sunglasses and started handing them out to everybody.

"Um, what the hell are these for?" Hassleberry asked dangling the sunglasses with his fingers.

Chazz snorted "what are they for? Don't tell me you can see two feet in front of you when Jaden or Alexis come near you"

Atticus was wearing his right now and continued reading the magazine. He was only one who actually looked good in them. It made Chazz look like a turd (being completely covered in black); they were way too big for Mindy, Jasmine and Syrus, and way too small for Hassleberry.

"Man, this sucks" was all Hassleberry said and everyone nodded.

_At the school computer lab—_

Bastion was sitting at a computer and was hooking his up using cables. Alexis and Jaden were watching him, highly uninterested in whatever he was doing. Bastion was now wearing the society white, which honestly, didn't look to bad on him.

"Are you done yet" Alexis sneered at Bastion. She was getting impatient, but she couldn't leave because Sartorius told them they should be there until the job was done. Why did she and Jaden have to watch some computer nerd do his thing if they were the king and queen?

"Not yet, it's going to be a couple of more minutes" Bastion said and Alexis sighed. Jaden wasn't paying attention to the two people arguing. He was sitting on one of the desk glaring at the door, making sure no one got in.

Alexis decided to sit next to him, and she snuggled up next to him.

"What's wrong Jay, you seem awfully quiet?"

Jaden just looked straightforward "that's what is wrong" and he pointed out of the window next to the door.

Outside wondering around the campus, with a picture of Jaden, was none other than his least favorite fan club.

"Oh no, not her" Alexis said aspirated. Sure enough it is everyone favorite Jaden fan girl, with her long black hair, short black miniskirt and Slifer jacket. That's right Blair, is asking where she can find Jaden.

"Done!" Bastion said happily. He unhooked up his laptop and closed the computer that he was on. He looked at his mistress and king (do you guys know what the male equivalent of mistress is? Is it duke because I know it isn't mister)

They were both scowling at someone outside the door and Bastion looked confused. "Um…"

Alexis turned her attention to him "what?" she said annoyed.

He faltered a little bit "I'm done"

"Finally" and she got up but Jaden didn't move. She looked worried at him. "Are you okay?" He didn't answer and Alexis got the message. "I'll deal with her Jay" and she walked out of the computer lab.

Bastion and Jaden looked at her walking out the door, and she looked pissed.

"Do you think she's going to kill Blair?" Bastion asked Jaden worriedly.

Jaden shook his head "no, she's going to play with her a little" and he let out an evil grimace. This was going to be fun to watch.

Alexis walked out of the computer room and she did not look happy. 'Little slut scaring my Jay' she thought angrily to herself. A couple of society students saw her and bowed, but she dismissed them, way to focused on her current objective.

Blair saw her and smiled, until she realized that she was wearing that white outfit. 'What's up with those white outfits?' Blair thought to herself.

Alexis approached Blair and smiled evilly at her. "Hello there Blair" (that rhymes—tee hee)

She didn't smile back "do you know where Jaden is?" She didn't want to deal with one of these Society of Light people right now. She doesn't know that Jaden is the one who is 2nd in command of it yet.

Alexis just smirked "I'll tell you if you duel me" and she activated her white duel disk.

Blair looked excited, she knew where her Jadey was and if she won, which thought she would, then she would tell her. "You're on" and she activated her duel disk.

Blair vs. Alexis the White Queen (let's try not saying white Alexis shall we, besides a title like that is more… epic)

LP 4000/4000

"I'll go first" Blair said and drew. "I play Mystic baby Dragon in attack mode!" (Atk 1200/def 800, star 4. During the End Phase of a turn this card was destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon 1 "Mystic Dragon" from your hand or Deck.)

A small green dragon appeared with a horn on the tip of its nose. It was still in a half egg and smiled at Alexis. She just scowled at the little Dragon.

"With that I end" Blair said.

"Fine loser I draw" Alexis said and Blair scowled at her.

"I'm no loser!" Blair said angrily.

Alexis just ignored her; she didn't have to waste her time with the likes of her. "I play white blizzard" (Each time a monster your opponent controls is destroyed by battle, inflict 600 damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed, select and destroy 1 card you control.)

"Then I play my snow fairy in atk mode" (atk 1100/def 700, star 4. Your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards from their hand, or activate Spell Cards the turn they are Set.) "And set one card and end my turn"

"Then it's my move" Blair said and she drew. "I set one card and my mystic dragon attacks your snow fairy!"

Alexis snickered "not so fast because I activate my white ice shield!" (As long as this card is face up on your side of the field, your opponent's monsters atk power is halved during the battle phase)

"But that means…." Blair said horrified.

"That you're Mystic Dragon is goodbye"

The dragon charge at the snow fairy but a wisp of snow weakened it; so on impacted it exploded with the fairy.

3500/4000

"And another 600 because of white blizzard!"

2900/4000

Blair then grinned "now since my turn is over I can summon my Mystic Dragon!" (Atk 3600/def 2400 star 8- This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card only can be Special Summoned with "Mystic Baby Dragon". When this card destroys a monster by battle draw a card.)

A large green dragon appeared with horns on his muzzle and growled at Alexis. She dint falter but sniggered.

"Oh so you got a big dragon, well two can play that game because I activate cost down!" (Discard 1 card from your hand. Reduce all Monster Cards in your hand by 2 Levels until the End Phase of the turn this card is activated.)

"Then I summon my white night dragon!" (Atk 3000/def 2500. Star 8. Negate the activation of any Spell or Trap Card that targets this card, and destroy that card. When a face-up monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can send 1 Spell or Trap Card you control to the Graveyard to change the target to this card)

A large white dragon made of ice appeared and snarled down at Blair who just laughed. "It's so weak Alexis!" she laughed at it but Alexis just grinned wider.

Just then Jaden walked out and was looking at the duel. Blair saw him and nearly screamed and delight, then she stopped and saw the white blazer he was wearing. He had the same evil smile as Alexis and looked humored by the duel.

Blair glared at Alexis "what did you do to him?"

She just snickered "nothing but soon you shall see the light"

"Fat chance, I still got a stronger monster then you"

"Not for long because I play ice strength and equip it to my dragon." (When this is equipped to one of your monsters, increase it atk and def power by 700 and when that monster destroys another monsters in battle, deal the atk of the destroyed monsters atk points to your opponents life points)

The white dragon glowed a bright white and increased in size so that it towered over the Mystic dragon.

"Now my dragon attack!"

"Not so fast because I activate ring of destruction!"

Alexis laughed and Blair looked blankly at her duel disk "why isn't it working?"

"Because of my dragon's affect, so now finish her!" and the white dragon shot a beam of ice at her dragon and Blair screamed as her life points fell to 0.

_**Later that night. **_

Alexis was sitting in her room and waiting for her brownies to come. She took out her microphone and screamed out of her room.

"Where are my god damn cookies?" she screamed through her microphone.

A girl walked into her mistress's room holding a tray of warm brownies. She had long black hair and wore a white school girl's uniform.

"Her you go mistress" the girl said.

Alexis smiled at her "thank you Blair, your brownies are always good."

Note- muhahahahhahahah Blair is Alexis's slave.


End file.
